


for the first time in forever

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: The usual sexual Stacie Conrad has become more reserved since dating a certain blonde. During a heated make-out session one night after a date night together, the older woman confesses she wants them to finally have sex. But, will Stacie agree and give her girlfriend what she wants? And what happens when Aubrey discovers the brunette's secret? Something she should've know before they started dating almost a year ago.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from pleaseactsurprisedxx: How about a fluffy smut prompt where the couple hasn’t had sex yet and Person A is ready but doesn’t know how to tell person B was usually very sexual and confident but has been shy/reserved since the relationship started? Either Bechloe or Staubrey?

The room felt hot and heavy. A tall brunette had her slightly shorter girlfriend pressed against the wall of the blonde’s apartment. Lips locked together. Tongues rubbing together. A string of groans crawling up from the back of both women’s throats and slipping out from their mouths and being inhaled by the other. Hungry for each other’s touches. Bodies flush against each other. “Mhmm.” A mumble was heard from one of the women. Which one? Nobody knows.

The blonde’s legs started shaking slightly. The woman trying to prize her lips away from her girlfriend’s mouth. Eventually managing to pull away. Panting heavily as she blushed and looked down. Arms still wrapped around the brunette’s neck. “Everything ok, baby?” Stacie questioned holding Aubrey’s hips. Sliding a hand up to cup the older woman’s cheek. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the woman’s blushing skin. Trying to make her girlfriend bring her gaze up to look into her glistening bright green eyes.

However, Aubrey’s eyes stayed fixated on the floor. Biting down on her lip shyly. “I-I want us to, uh, y’know? And I-I have for some time now. I-I just, uh, I’m a little bit, uh, scared?” The blonde mumbled. Closing her eyes and burying her face into Stacie’s chest. Embarrassed for how weak her voice sounded in admitting what she wanted them to do together.

The brunette was very open, sexual and usually had a very high sex drive. Her sex life was something she was always proud of and she didn’t care what people thought. Yet since she started dating the shy blonde almost a year ago, she’d become very reserved and more respectful. And Aubrey loved that. She was very thankful for that. However, the older woman had started to want them to take that one last step in their relationship for about a month now. But she never knew how to bring it up in conversation. The blonde was one of these people that never swore (or rather, if she did then you knew she was angry beyond belief), she’d only had sex once and that was with a frat guy in her freshman year, so she wasn’t very experienced. She was shy to admit when she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend.

“Baby, there’s absolutely nothing you need to be scared about.” Stacie softly responded. Kissing the top of the older woman’s head. Her hand slid to the back of the blonde’s neck to hold her girlfriend against her chest. Arms wrapped around her lover soothingly. “I’m ready for us to take that step whenever you are, but maybe we should have a talk about it first. How does that sound? We can get everything out in the open about any fears and maybe we can kiss again and see where it takes us, yeah?” The leggy brunette questioned. Placing soft kisses against the blonde’s cheek. Trying to reassure the older woman.

“I-I’d like that.” Aubrey nodded against Stacie’s chest. Sniffing a little as a stray tear slid out from the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry for ruining the moment.” The blonde continued. Biting down on her lip. The pair had been really getting into making out and probably would’ve ended up having sex. However, the older woman’s shyness had stopped them before they could get any further.

Stacie pulled away slightly from their embrace. One hand placed against Aubrey’s hip and the other on her cheek. Tugging the older woman’s head up. Eyes locking with her girlfriend’s own. She loved the shade of green they were. Glossy with tears. “Hey, don’t say that. Don’t blame yourself. I’d rather you stopped before we got carried away. I don’t want to end up doing something you’re uncomfortable with and if we’d have continued, I would’ve got carried away. Ok? So, please don’t be sorry.” The brunette softly told her girlfriend. The blonde’s cute little puppy dog eyes staring back at her, into her own chocolatey own. Leaning down to press a soft reassuring kiss to Aubrey’s lip glossed lips.

Aubrey was unsure what she ever did to end up with someone like the leggy brunette. Someone who changed her ways when they started dating (in a good way), someone that loved her exactly how she was and didn’t want to change her, someone that made her feel loved and special, someone who made her feel safe in their arms. The blonde felt extremely lucky to have fallen in love with Stacie. She never wanted to lose the younger woman. The blonde nodded in response to her girlfriend’s words. Wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. “I know before we started dating you had like, uh, an active sex life and stuff. But with me you’ve got rid of that. I feel really special and loved that you gave that up for me. I love you so much, Stacie. More than you’ll ever know.” The older woman spoke, looking up into her girlfriend’s eyes. Arms still firmly wrapped around the younger woman’s neck. Placing a soft kiss against the leggy brunette’s cheek.

“I love you, baby.” Stacie smiled, rubbing her nose against Aubrey’s earing a little giggle to escape from between the lips the brunette loved to kiss. A happy smile spreading across the blonde’s face. Kissing her girlfriend one last time, the younger woman took the older woman’s hand and lead them towards the bedroom.

Closing the door softly behind them before leading Aubrey to the bed. Turning on her heel Stacie looked at the blonde one more time before kneeling to crawl onto the bed. Tugging her girlfriend with her in the process. The pair scooted up the bed and lay next to each other ready to talk. The leggy brunette reached a hand out to push a few stray strands of hair behind the blonde’s ear. Placing a soft kiss on the side of the older woman’s mouth before pulling away. A smile against her lips. “Right, you!” Stacie spoke and booped Aubrey on the end of her nose. Making the woman giggle again. “I know you probably have all sorts of questions and fears running around in that beautiful brain of yours, so throw them at me. Tell me. We’ll work through them together and talk about everything. I want you to feel at least 90% comfortable when we have sex, ok?” The brunette raised an eyebrow.

“Only 90%?!” Aubrey gasped. Eyes widening. 90%? Why not 100%? Her brain began jumping to the worst conclusions. She had to blink several times and shake her thoughts away to be able to hear Stacie’s response. The blonde’s face was full of fear. Biting down on her bottom lip. Butterflies starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Hey! Calm down before you even start.” Stacie booped her girlfriend on the nose again. Smiling at the blonde woman lay next to her on the bed. “I obviously want you feeling 100% comfortable when we do this, but I know you’ll still feel nervous. So if you’re at least 90% then, I know you want us to do it and I can reassure you for the other 10%!” The brunette explained softly. Caressing the older woman’s cheek.

Wow. That hit Aubrey in the heart like a truck. A single tear sliding down her cheek. Nobody ever cared about her on this level before. The guy she lost her virginity to in freshmen year didn’t even care about her in the way Stacie did. “I-I don’t know what to say. I-I, sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just, uh, I’m no way near as experienced as you in all of this. I trust you a million percent and I want us to have sex. I really do. I’m ready. I really am.” The blonde nodded in a slightly reassuring tone. However, the brunette was still unsure.

“Are you sure? Because we don’t have to do this right now, you know that? I’ll wait forever for you if I have to!” Stacie told the nervous woman. Placing a soft kiss against her cheek. Pulling back to look into Aubrey’s bright green eyes. Noticing how they were a slightly darker shade now. Something that happens when the older woman is turned on. A look the brunette knew all about from other people.

Instead of giving a response, Aubrey leaned in a captured Stacie’s lips with her own. A hand sliding it’s way to hold her girlfriend’s face in place and the other slid down the brunette’s chest. Tugging on the hem of the younger woman’s top indicating for it to be taken off. If she didn’t just go for it and take the plunge, she was worried that eventually Stacie would leave her and find sex elsewhere. And the blonde didn’t want that. Not that the leggy brunette was pressuring Aubrey into sex. Never in a million years would she ever do that to any partner who wasn’t as open as she was, the blonde knew she just had to go for it, eventually slipping her tongue inside Stacie’s slightly parted mouth. Something that took the young woman by surprise. Her girlfriend was never usually this bold and dominating.

Stacie took the hint with the t-shirt tugging and reluctantly pulled away from their kissing to remove her t-shirt. Revealing her lacy blue bra covering her big chest. Aubrey’s eyes widened as she dropped her gaze to her girlfriend’s chest. The blonde was always mesmerised by how big they were. “See something you like?” The leggy brunette questioned. A smirk tugging across her lips at her girlfriend’s hungry gaze.

Aubrey gave a small nod in response. Almost hypnotised by Stacie’s breasts. “Take it off.” The older woman mumbled a little. Her voice barely above a whisper. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. A rush of nerves shooting up her spine at the thought of seeing the younger woman naked finally.

The brunette couldn’t remove the smirk plastered across her face as her girlfriend got demanding. Moving her hands around her back, she unclipped her bra strap and pulled it down her arms. Slowly revealing her boobs to the blonde’s hungry gaze before throwing it onto the floor at the side of their bed. “Wow!” Aubrey breathed out as she looked at the perky mounds. Watching closely as the leggy woman’s nipples began to grow little hard with the cold air that jumped on them as soon as they were released form the warm bra.

“You like my boobs more now you can see them properly?” Stacie teased her girlfriend. The smirk still clearly across her lips. “You can touch them if you want to! I love it when people play with my nipples and make them grow all hard.” The brunette whispered slightly in a seductive tone into Aubrey’s ear. Sending a shiver down the blonde’s back.

The older woman gulped before reaching out a hand to cup one of Stacie’s bare boobs in the palm of her hand. Gasping at the feel of it against hr skin. Feeling the little hard nub already pressing into her hand. She jiggled it around in her hand for a moment. Giving it a little shake. Before eventually rubbing the pad of her thumb backwards and forwards across the nipple. Earning a groan to escape from between her girlfriend’s lips. “I uh, I don’t really know what to do, baby. You’ll have to guide me a little bit.” Aubrey announced shyly. Biting her lip before giving her next confession. “I-I uh, I want to go down on you.” The blonde continued. Daring to raise her dark gaze up to the brunette. Anticipating what reaction that would get from the younger woman.

Stacie was beyond excited to hear this from the blonde. She’d waited so long for this moment to happen. She’d dreamt of this. Many times she’d got herself all worked up thinking about Aubrey going down on her. Many wet dreams were had that was for sure. “You don’t even know how excited I am you’ve said that. I’d love for you to go down on me, baby.” The leggy brunette beamed. Leaning in to kiss the older woman on the lips. “I like a good build up. So, we’ll kiss a little bit and then when you’re comfortable slowly kiss down my body. Take all the time you want kissing all over me. Then eventually bring yourself down to my crotch. I’ll let you slide down my panties. Then once they’re off kiss up the inside of my legs up to my pussy and then take a long, slow lick.” The younger girl husked. Biting down on her lip. She was throbbing already at simply telling her girlfriend what to do.

A small nod was given in response by the blonde. The pair held each other’s gaze for a second before both leaning in to lock their lips together. Sharing some slow yet passion filled kisses with each other. Taking their time with the build up rather than being all rushed since it was their first time together.

After a few moments, it was Aubrey who pushed her tongue into Stacie’s mouth. Rubbing her tongue against her girlfriend’s own. A few small moans coming from between the brunette’s lips at the contact. They were positioned like they were against the wall. The brunette’s hands were on the blonde’s hips and the blonde had her arms wrapped around the brunette’s neck. Enjoying the close proximity.

 _Ok, it’s time. Just suck it up and go for it! She wants this so bad. Don’t disappoint her, Posen!_ Aubrey’s brain spoke to her as she stayed making out with her girlfriend. She waited for another moment to calm down the nerves building in the pit of her stomach before reluctantly pulling away from Stacie’s lips. Trailing kisses from the young woman’s mouth, down her jaw to her neck, down her neck to her chest. Kissing over the brunette’s bare breasts. Placing a soft kiss on each nipple. Slowly continuing further down her girlfriend’s body. Further and further until she was now eye-level with the woman’s crotch. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes, baby.” The blonde softly spoke. Trying her best to sound sexy. Yet cringing inside at her words.

“Uhuh, undress me then.” Stacie nodded. Propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at the woman almost between her legs. Biting down on her lip as she’d now moved onto her back for a better position. Allowing her girlfriend more access to where she needed her most.

Aubrey nervously moved her hands to the front of Stacie’s jeans. Popping open the button and slowly tugging down the zipper. Biting down on her lip as she hooked her fingers through the belt hooks and pulled them down her girlfriend’s long legs. It was the least sexy task in the world. However, once they were down to the tall woman’s ankles, Aubrey tugged them fully off and chucked them back down to the floor. Proceeding to begin kissing up the inside of her girlfriend’s legs again. Each time getting closer and closer to Stacie’s core.

Once her lips were a mere few centimetres away from her girlfriend’s pussy, she took the brunette by surprise and did the same with tailing kisses up the other leg. Teasing the younger woman a little bit. A small smile tugging against her lips when she heard a groan fall from Stacie’s mouth.

Soon enough she was back up to her girlfriend’s panty covered pussy again. She placed a firm kiss against the woman’s core through the slightly damp panties before hooking her fingers underneath the waistband. Slowly tugging them down the brunette’s long legs. Looking up at Stacie from between the young woman’s legs. A smirk on her face at her girlfriend’s slightly flustered face. Aubrey couldn’t quite believe the effect she was having on the tall woman. Admiring the woman’s fully naked body once she pulled the panties away from her ankles. Throwing them to the floor with the rest of Stacie’s clothes. She took a moment to just look. Taking in every inch of skin. Every beauty mark, freckle. The blonde wanted to lock in this image in her mind. Her girlfriend fully submissive and waiting for the older woman to take her.

A groan from Stacie rang in the blonde’s ears. Encouraging her to get a move on and get between the brunette’s legs. With this in mind and seeing a whimpering look on the tall woman’s face, Aubrey took the plunge and positioned herself between her girlfriend’s legs. Eye level with the younger woman’s slightly wet pussy. She pushed Stacie’s legs open as wide as possible without hurting the brunette and watched as her pussy lips began to open with the movement. Aubrey’s breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight. It was the first time she’d saw another woman’s pussy this close before. The older woman took another moment to admire Stacie’s core. Licking her lips a little before looking up at her girlfriend as if waiting for permission.

“Please.” Stacie whispered out. Propping herself up on her elbows again as she locked eyes with her girlfriend between her legs. A sight that alone made the brunette weak at the knees. Biting down on her lip as she waited with anticipation to feel the blonde’s warm tongue against her lower lips. A long and low groan crawling up her throat and spilling from between her lips once she felt that connection. The younger woman’s toes curling once Aubrey took that first slow lick from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit. Circling the small bud with her tongue. Enticing it to come out and play. “Ugh, shit!” Stacie cursed. Plopping herself back down onto the bed. Head pushed back into the pillow and hands sliding to her girlfriend’s head. Holding the older woman in position and twisting her fingers into Aubrey’s soft hair.

Despite having never done this before, the blonde seemed to do really well. Listening for the moans of approval from the brunette beneath her to know what she was doing was good. Taking quicker licks at her girlfriend’s pussy this time. Feeling Stacie’s legs shaking the longer Aubrey licked away. “Yes. Right there, baby! Fuck.” The younger woman called out. Eyes rolling back in her head as she indulged in her girlfriend’s hot tongue lapping at her pussy. Her orgasm brewing in the pit of her stomach. However, the leggy brunette needed more. “Lick or suck my clit, baby. Please. A-and push a finger into my hole. Please.” Stacie mumbled. Giving her girlfriend more instructions on what to do.

Obeying to the leggy brunette’s instructions on what to do, Aubrey wrapped her lips around Stacie’s hard clit. Sucking on it lightly and bringing a hand up to rub against her soaking wet lips. Sliding her middle finger around a little before sinking it with ease to her girlfriend’s pussy. “Shit. Yes! Fuck, baby!” The brunette called out. Pushing her head further into the pillow beneath her, rocking her hips up slightly to meet her girlfriend’s thrust of her finger. Desperate for release. “Faster, please, baby!” She begged the blonde. Her breathing becoming uneven. Panting hard every few seconds as her orgasm built.

Wanting to be a good girlfriend and be able to satisfy the brunette’s needs, Aubrey proceeded to finger fuck the taller woman faster. Pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in faster. Sucking harder on Stacie’s throbbing clit. “Fuck! Yes. Shit.” The younger woman cursed out. Feeling her orgasm about to hit at any second. Her pussy walls clamping down on Aubrey’s finger. Making it harder for the blonde to move.

“Cum for me, baby!” Aubrey husked as she released Stacie’s clit from her mouth. Looking up at the brunette to watch her girlfriend cum. Her words were what sent the brunette over the edge as her orgasm came crashing down around her. Cumming hard all over the blonde’s hand.

“Aubrey!” Stacie called out locking eyes with the woman between her legs. Panting heavily as she came and let the orgasm take control over her body. Legs shaking and breathing heavy. Feeling her girlfriend rubbing tight circles against her clit as she rode out her high. A much needed and long awaited high. “Shit. That felt so good. I love you.” The leggy brunette mumbled as Aubrey climbed back up her body. Hovering over the younger woman and leaning in to kiss her lips. Stacie moaned as she tasted herself on her girlfriend’s lips.

After a few little shared kisses, Aubrey moved and flopped down next to her girlfriend on the bed. Tugging the blanket over her girlfriend’s naked body. Keeping the woman warm in the cold room. “You tasted so good, baby. I can’t believe we waited this long to do that.” The blonde smiled contently. Wiping her glistening chin with the back of her hand.

“Well, we have all the time in the world now to catch up on all the sex we’ve missed out on.” A cheeky smile spread across Stacie’s lips as she snuggled down into her girlfriend’s body. Being the little spoon for once. “I really want to return the favour, but I’m pretty tired. Can we just go to sleep now and I promise, I’ll give you a good morning orgasm?” The brunette questioned. A yawn slipping from between her lips. As she leaned up to kiss Aubrey’s cheek.

“Of course, baby! I’m pretty tired too. It’s been a long day. I love you.” Aubrey smiled contently. Stroking the side of Stacie’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Contently lay with the brunette in her arms. Peering down a little when she didn’t get a response from the taller woman. Noticing she’d fallen asleep against her chest. Snoring lightly. A sign she was exhausted. Aubrey chuckled a little bit before settling down with the love of her life, flicking off the lamp on her bedside table and joining the brunette in the land of sleep. Content with the fact she’d finally gave her girlfriend an orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a follow up on my Staubrey one-shot, so here it is people. I figured this could end up turning into a proper fic and decided to upload it into it's own work. Enjoy x

“Hmm.” Aubrey mumbled as she woke up from her much needed slumber. A small frown etching it’s way onto her face as she felt the soft touch of fingertips brushing against her pussy. Was it a dream? No? She wasn’t dreaming of anything right now and hadn’t been for the past 15 minutes. It couldn’t be a dream. But, who did the fingers belong to? “F-fuck!” The blonde cursed. Automatically opening her legs wider and feeling a slender finger slip inside her hole. Since when was she not wearing panties? The finger slipped inside her super easily, thanks to how wet she didn’t realise she was already. A deep growl crawling it’s way up from the back of her throat and falling from between her lips at the movements she felt inside her core. Eyes shooting open when the person fingering her tight pussy hit a sensitive spot deep inside. Eyes locking with her girlfriend’s beautiful brown ones. A content smile on the younger woman’s face.

“Your pussy is so tight, baby.” Stacie husked seductively into the older woman’s ear. Leaning down to nibble a little on her girlfriend’s ear lobe. Loving the sounds that were falling from between the blonde’s mouth. The leggy brunette dreamed of this moment for so long. She had many wet dreams over the thought of fucking the uptight senior and making the older woman cum hard all over her fingers, hand or eventually her tongue. The tightness she felt from the other woman was such a turn on. She couldn’t wait to poke her tongue around the tight muscle someday. Stacie loved that her girlfriend was so tight. It made sense. Aubrey didn’t seem the type to have a lose pussy. And the brunette was thankful it was still so tight.

“F-fuck! I’m gonna c-cum.” Aubrey cried out in pleasure. Covering her face with her hands in embarrassment at the fact she was already about to cum and they hadn’t even been fucking for very long. It’d been years since anyone had ever touched her like this. She didn’t even touch herself. And so now that someone was touching her so intimately was sending her over the edge at an embarrassingly quick pace. “Oh my, god!” The blonde arched her back. Forcing her head back further into the pillow as her orgasm took over her body completely. Her body shaking as she came hard against Stacie’s fingers. Well, finger. The brunette hadn’t even pushed a second finger inside yet before the older woman came already. Aubrey panted as her chest rose and fell as she rode out her orgasm. The feeling of her girlfriend circling her clit with her thumb working her up again. Her next orgasm quickly building up in the pit of her stomach. Her breath catching at the pad of skin against her bundle of nerves.

Stacie wasn’t finished yet. After making her girlfriend cum so quickly and easily she was determined to make the blonde have another orgasm. Afterall, she did promise the older woman she’d give her a morning orgasm. But, she wasn’t just about to stop at the one. Sensing Aubrey had a couple more inside her that she could totally let out. A small smirk tugging across her lips as she slipped her finger back inside her girlfriend. Pushing a second in shortly after and stretching the uptight senior’s hole open wider.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” The blonde breathed out. Eyes widening as it hurt a little bit. Eyes locking with Stacie’s as she shivered at the look on Stacie’s face. “Stop. Please stop. It hurts.” Aubrey begged. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. Pleading with the brunette. Her heart pounding in her chest and her pussy lips burning with being stretched wider that it usually is and had been before.

The younger woman’s face dropped as she eased her fingers out of her girlfriend. Her heart dropping at the thought of hurting the woman she loved. “I’m so sorry, baby. I-I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Stacie softly spoke. Her voice barely even above a whisper. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes at the thought of hurting her girlfriend. The brunette stroked Aubrey’s face delicately, tucking stray strands of hair behind the older woman’s ear. Caressing her flustered cheek and placing a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. “I got carried away again. I knew this would happen. You’re too good for me. I’m not enough for you. I’ve stupidly hurt you and I’ll never forgive myself for-“ Stacie started rambling as a few small tears dropped down her cheeks. Getting cut off by the familiar feeling of the blonde’s lips pressed against her own.

“Hey, you. Stop overthinking.” Aubrey’s voice softly spoke to the younger woman after pulling away from the small kisses they exchanged for a few moments. Reassuring the brunette that she didn’t do anything wrong or hurt her intentionally. “You didn’t hurt me on purpose, Stace. It’s ok. Please don’t feel guilty. I’m just..really tight, y’know. I haven’t had many things down there in my life and one finger is fine. Two just took me a little by surprise. I could feel your fingers stretching me and it felt a little painful at first.” The blonde started to explain as best she could to make her girlfriend understand. “Y’know when your first time with anything penetrating your hole hurts, it’s like that. The guy I lost my virginity to wasn’t that big, it was small even when he was hard, so it didn’t really hurt and we were drunk. And that’s why I’m still kinda tight.” The older woman continued. This time it was her turn to softly caressing her girlfriend’s face.

Stacie nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Lifting her gaze up to look into Aubrey’s deep green eyes. Her favourite colour. She loved the colour of her girlfriend’s eyes. She found herself getting lost in them all the time. Not that she cared. She liked gazing into the eyes belonging to the love of her life. “Sorry, I-I just panicked at the thought of hurting you. I never, ever want to do that in any way. Either with sex or with feelings. I didn’t want you to think I took things too far. I thought it would be fun to go straight into giving you a second orgasm. You came so fast, I just thought it would be easy to get you off a second time too. I thought it would be fun to add in a second finger too. I didn’t think that it might hurt you. I just went straight for it. It was a dick move and I’m sorry.” The brunette sheepishly explained. Moving her gaze down to her lap. Fiddling with her fingers. Unable to make direct contact with her girlfriend.

“Baby, you’re fine. I promise you.” Aubrey smiled. Tilting her girlfriend’s head up to look into her chocolatey eyes. A small smile spread across her lips. “I do want to try that again. But, maybe we should get some lube or something to make it easier? And less painful. It’s more of something that stings or feels like it’s burning than anything else. I want you to make me cum again, baby.” The blonde reassured the brunette. Biting down on her lip again innocently. She craved another orgasm from the younger woman.

“I’ll be super careful next time. I promise.” Stacie nodded to her girlfriend. Gazing lovingly into the blonde’s eyes. A small smile on her face as she leaned over to lock lips with Aubrey. “C-can I, uh, go down on you? A tongue isn’t painful like fingers. It won’t hurt and I really want to make you cum again.” The brunette explained. A furious blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was never usually this shy around sex topics. However, she was more reserved since dating the blonde. And not in a bad way. She’d rather be like this with the shy older woman. She didn’t want to scare Aubrey off.

“I’d love for you to go down on me, baby.” Aubrey nodded with a warm smile spread across her lips. Leaning back in to share a few kisses with the younger woman. Unable to let the smile fall. How did she get so lucky to end up with someone like Stacie? Someone who actually valued how she felt and her feelings. Someone who was apologetic out of politeness and respect when things went wrong. Aubrey knew if she’d have been with a guy and they’d hurt her by stretching her too much, he wouldn’t care. Not in the way her girlfriend did just now. The blonde couldn’t quite believe she was falling head over heels for this woman. Her heart pounded every time Stacie walked into the room. Every time the brunette touched her. Both intimately and just in general. Every time their lips touched. It felt odd to Aubrey. But, she liked it and never wanted this feeling to end.

The pair got lost in each other’s mouths. Something that happened regularly. So regularly that several of the girls had walked in on them mid make-out session. Once they got kissing, it was hard to pull away until they’d rubbed their tongues together a little and right now was no different. _What a way to wake up. First an orgasm and now this. I love this woman so much. More than I could ever explain._ Aubrey thought distractedly. A soft moan escaping from between her lips as Stacie’s hand slid down between her legs. Rubbing the blonde, a little to get her worked up again ready for round two. The older woman’s breath catching in the back of her throat at the contact and feel of her girlfriend’s fingertips brushing against her tingling pussy lips. Indulging herself in the younger woman’s expert touch.

 _I never want this moment to end._ The blonde thought again. Just as the doorbell to Stacie’s flat rung. Pulling the pair out of their lust filled moment. Causing both women to grumble at the interruption. _Fuck sake!_ Aubrey cursed in her mind as she whimpered at the loss of the brunette’s hand from between her legs and felt her girlfriend pull away form their lip lock. Reluctantly throwing her silk robe on to cover her body up and heading to the front door to see who their interrupter was, leaving the blonde naked on the bed. Aubrey tugged the blanket over her body to cover herself and patiently waited for her girlfriend to return so they could continue with their lust filled moment.

Roughly about five minutes later, Stacie returned with a sheepish look on her face. Biting on her bottom lip. “There you are, did you get rid of whoever interrupted us? Because, I’m ready for another orgasm.” Aubrey blurted out. Blushing at the fact she just admitted she wanted to be fucked again. “Hey, what’s wrong?” The blonde asked. A frown appearing on her face once she saw the different look on her girlfriend’s face. An almost guilty look.

“I uh, I have something to tell you. Please don’t freak out.” Stacie started. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the confession she was about to make to the blonde. She didn’t want what she was about to say, to ruin what they had together. She was in love with Aubrey and she wasn’t about to throw all that way. However, she was hiding a secret from the blonde. Well, from all the Bellas for that matter.

“Hey, it’s ok. What’s up? Baby, you can tell me anything. I hope you know that. Come here.” The blonde responded. Opening her arms to the brunette stood in the door way. Noticing how the younger yet taller woman couldn’t lift her gaze from the floor to simply just look at her. This scared Aubrey. Was she about to get dumped by the brunette? She could feel herself about to puke any second at the mere thought.

Stacie approached the bed cautiously and sat down on the edge. Taking another deep breath. Feeling her girlfriend rubbing her back comfortingly. _It’s now or never, Conrad. Just spit it out. If she leaves you, she wasn’t worth it in the first place._ The leggy brunette thought before closing her eyes. “I uh, I have a daughter.” She announced. Her eyes still closed in fear. “She’s, uh, she’s two and that was my mom dropping her back off. She stayed at her house last night so I could take you on a date and bring you back here.” Stacie breathed out. Her heart pounding in her chest. Awaiting a reaction from her girlfriend.

Aubrey’s eyes widened. A child? A baby? What? But, how could she not know this about her girlfriend. They’d been together for just under a year. Why was she only finding this out now? Wow. This was not what the blonde was expecting. Yet, at least it was better than being dumped. Right?


End file.
